


please don't go.

by princessrorora



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrorora/pseuds/princessrorora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt on tumblr: the first time Persephone has to leave Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please don't go.

prompt by bellesbete: Hades/Persephone: first time she has to leave him

Wide, cornflower eyes are focused on his face.

He cannot find the strength to meet her gaze. 

He's drinking her in, silvery eyes moving slowly over her form, memorizing the transformation, the growth that had taken place in the goddess of spring during her stay in the kingdom of the dead. 

Gone was the fair maiden Kore, with the honey curls and braids and flowers woven into her hair, adorned in modest silks of white. In her place stood Persephone, Queen of the Underworld, wife and consort to Hades, with blood red rubies mingled with asphodel blooms laced through wild locks, and a gown of dark purple, nearing black in shade. 

Her chin lifts as she fights to meet his gaze, but still, he refuses. 

"It will be over before-"

"Please." He shakes his head, hand lifted to silence her. 

Her small fingers lift, and she drags her fingers over his jaw, a soft shushing sound escaping her pomegranate stained lips. She tilts his head down, until he has no choice but to look at her, to drink in her face as she stares up at him. Unshed tears hover in her eyes, and still, she smiles. The shining array of her white teeth and the light that shines from her sweet face is blinding in such darkness.

That sweet, summer smile. 

"It will be over before you know it." She promises, gentle fingertips caressing his curled beard. 

"Your mother..." He begins. 

"I will not let her sway me, or anyone else for that matter." She cuts him off sternly, hands dropping to his chest. "You needn't worry, my love." His hands slip around her waist, and she steps towards him, allowing him to embrace her in the warmth of his arms. It was so strange to think that upon her arrival, she'd thought him to be death, that he should be a cold heartless monster. Not this warm, firm man with a heart that beat only for her. Her lashes flutter as she stares up at him, his cold gaze softening under her gentle touch. 

"She will think I forced you." He murmurs. "That I forced the seeds down your throat, stole you away like the monster the mortals believe me to be." 

"Yes, I know. What a twist in the story it shall be when she discovers I ate them of my own volition." She chuckles softly, the sound sweet and soft. But it fades just as quickly as it bubbles past her lips, and he winces at the way her gleaming smile fades. "I'm quite certain she will not believe me." Her delicate brow worries, and he tightens his grasp around her, hands slipping gently over her back. "But I will mend it. I will mend this all." Her fingertips move to lace together around his neck, and he draws her closer. "I love you, my love. And I shall return to you."

He answers her with a kiss, and the force of it causes him to lift her off the ground, clutching her against him tightly. It's a desperate, soulful kiss, filled with unspoken promises neither can bare to voice. When he pulls away, her cheeks are flushed pink, and he brushes his nose against hers teasingly. 

"We must get used to this, I suppose." He sighs, setting her upon her feet again. 

Her eyes grow hazy, and this time, she's the one avoiding his gaze, refusing to see the pain etched across his face. 

"It is only six months. Not a moment will go by that I won't think of you." She promises, hands slipping from around his neck. "You are my home."

"And you are mine." He whispers, forehead resting against hers. "My queen, my partner, my darling heart." He gives her a smile, one that causes her toes to curl, one that she will miss every day of their time apart. "Mine."


End file.
